dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Guygantor/Sandbox
Aura of Peace Aura of Peace (Su): At 1st level the Ardent Pacifist radiates an Aura of Peace with a radius of 20' + 5' per class level. Any creature within this radius must roll under the Ardent Pacifist's class level or be incapable of attacking for 1 round. The roll must be made each round. If the aura's of multiple Ardent Pacifist's overlap only the highest level aura is used. '' Wouldn't that mean that having a single level of this class is all you need to shut down melee (and 20 levels of the class, makes this ability likewise useless)? Why not just Will save, DC (10 + 1/2 Ardent Pacifict level + Wis)?--Tavis McCricket 01:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah - I made a typo. I'd meant to say to roll ABOVE the Ardent Pacifist's class level on d100. Just spaced out. But I'd already moved on to Will saves since I didn't like the idea of it capping out at level 100. --Guygantor 03:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::At low levels, opponents are being hit with no-save penalties even if they save against the Aura. At higher levels, you're generating 3 saves per target per round on top of a bunch of no save penalties. It might be a ''lot simpler if you just added all of the debuff effects as consequences of failing the Aura save and let opponents ignore all of the extra effects on a successful one. ::You should probably spell out what a penalty to BAB actually does to someone as well. I'm guessing that you want people to recalculate their iterative attack number based on a lower BAB value, but since that's extremely bizarre on top of your current "save or lose attacks" mechanic some extra clarity would be nice. Alternately, you could just replace the BAB loss with a Will save penalty against calming or peace effects, like this one. So that once people fall into it, they don't get out very easily. - TarkisFlux 16:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Balance Point Firstly, you have break enchantment as a spell at both 4th and 5th level. It should only be there once, no? More importantly, even with no BAB and all the other things that this gives to basically discourage melee combat, there's no way this class is Monk-level. In my opinion, it's Rogue-level at the very least if not Wizard-level. Many of your spells are powerful enough to end encounters, inlcuding hold monster (and the mass version), wall of force, sleep, dominate person, and all of the symbol spells. So even though there's no real way for you to deal damage, you're not short on offensive abilities especially when you can use the attribute boosts to increase your Wisdom and pump your save DC's. Not to mention the fact that you are surrounded by the defensive abilities that make non-magical opponents useless. I mean, this class is probably great for going solo, but it's a PC version of a party killer, since everyone within your aura of peace is affected by it and basically screwed as far as attack rolls are concerned (which is no concern to you, of course, since you'll never ever be making melee attacks anyway. Definitely way better than Monk-level by my reckoning. - TG Cid 16:37, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, after sleeping on it I pretty much agree. The Aura of Peace is too powerful , and I put in any spell that seemed pacifistic. The spell list can definitely be trimmed. --Guygantor 16:50, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::The 0 BAB should probably be changed actually. You can give the class a penalty to attack rolls equal to half of it's class level that completely nullifies the poor BAB, but some progression should still be there so that things work better for Ex-Ardent's and multi-classers. ::And yes. This is substantially better than any monk level class. While you could trim back the spell list, you could also give people an escape from the no-save stuff in the aura to tone that down. - TarkisFlux 16:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: +1 for being wizard-level, between all the spells that can end encounters, the abilities which neuter foes (and potentially friends, though not necessarily when done right) and the other things, this class is solidly wizard-level. --Ghostwheel 20:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: Changed to Wizard-level. Still overpowered with the aura and ability gains. --Guygantor 23:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Overpowered for wizard level? Hard to say. Could SGT it, see how it comes out. - TarkisFlux 23:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC)